


Yours

by AlphaDork



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/F, Gaylor Swift, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDork/pseuds/AlphaDork
Summary: Karlie is back in New York City to take what's hers.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for making you forgive me for not having update Out Of The Woods yet.

Taylor checked her reflection one last time. adjusting her hair, before stepping away from the silver mirror hanging in her wide living room.  

Meredith and Olivia were fast asleep on the enormous L couch, their greyish furs blending into the blankets of the same colour, that Taylor had left there after a long afternoon of fiddling with her phone on Tumblr.

Beyond that there was the kitchen, with its white marble island and an enormous window wall, behind which New York was glowing in the orange light of the sunset.

The whole city had turned into a mirror for the glowing sky and the autumnal sun had started disappearing into the sea at the horizon.

The river, the sea and the skyscrapers were all shining as gold, the windows and the waves turned into diamonds as the light hit them, all of this while the city started to turn on its neon, becoming alive for the night ahead.

Meredith woke up from her slumber with a light meowling only when Taylor sat on the couch beside her, putting on her shoes.

Her long creamy legs were naked under the short flowery dress she had choose to wear, and the skirt ended far above her knee. Her shiny blonde hair had grown over her shoulders during the past months and her bangs were now falling on the right side of her forehead.

 New CD, new style, that was the first thing her manager had ever taught her.

After she had put on her high heels the singer waited in silence, listening to the sound of the shower going on in the room next to her. Without paying too much attention to it, she took out her phone, going through emails from her manager, texts from her friends and the endless notifications from her various accounts.

Nothing truly got her attention. Nothing ever did since she had delated that number months before.

Her mind was starting to get cloudy with far way memories when the shower stopped running brining her back to reality.

The woman put away her phone, throwing it in the bag at her feet as she heard the sound of wet steps coming towards the living room.

She didn’t have to wait much before a handsome looking man appeared from the door on her left. He had short blonde hair, still soaked from the shower, and his beard was almost undetectable above his pale skin. He was attractive, and smart, he got her back and stayed with her even when she had been angry or out of her mind, which lately had often happened. Every single one of her friends would have jumped at him seeing the man in a bar or in a nightclub. He was charming and even his laugh was elegant, but when he walked towards her enveloped in his white towel, she couldn’t but reply with a strained smile.

His hair was blonde, but they were short, and they didn’t have the same darker shades she used to love and his eyes where light blue, like hers, they weren’t the deep green gaze that hunted her dreams.

The girl bit her lips focusing back on reality and the man now sat on the armrest of the couch next to her.

“I just got texted by my manager, there have been problems with tomorrow’s night event.” he said looking down at her with his baby blue eyes.

“It’s today or nothing.” he explained, his eyes and tone that made her understand that he was truly sorry about cancelling plans with her.

Taylor couldn’t even remember of which event he was talking about. Maybe a concert or a charity thing, or maybe just a night out to show that he was in New York where she was too.

“It isn’t a problem. I’m going to have girls’ night with my friends, don’t worry.” she replied, even a bit relieved that she could finally spend an evening without him following her around like a lost puppy.

“Thank you.” he replied giving her a warm smile before standing up to adjust the towel around his hips.

“I would not be back tonight though.” he added scratching the back of his head.

“I have a meeting with my manager at the Royal Palace tomorrow morning. I’ll sleep there, one of my friends already has a room.” he explained

Taylor gave him a brief nod, she didn’t really care where the man would have slept. He got the message and clearing his throat headed back towards the guest room.

“Then it would just be me and you babies.” smiled Taylor scratching Meredith’s belly, to which the pet replied with a loud purring sound.

After giving her dose of cuddles even to Olivia, the singer stood up, taking her bag from the floor and walking to the entrance, where, after checking one last time her looks, she grabbed a jacket from the coat hanger near the door.

“The taxi must be already here, see you tomorrow.” she shouted to the empty living room even if her _boyfriend_ was probably too busy to hear anything of what she had said.

As soon as she got out from the penthouse the woman took a deep sigh: she was not going to think about it, she couldn’t. This was an evening to have fun with her friends not to get depressed about her prank of a relationship. Their manager had told them that it would have been for the best, a bit of fame for his acting career and a good façade for her during the promotion of the new CD.

_If only it didn’t hurt so bad…_

Flashes of leaving an hotel in the middle of the night, tears in her eyes as she got on a taxi to reach a foreign airport crossed her mind before she could take back control.

Taylor shook off those hurtful thoughts and called the lift, while looking at the herself in the golden mirror doors. Her blue eyes were shining with …… tears above her bright red lips, her dress

Once arrived in the hall of the hotel Taylor find it empty, after all it was dinner time and a Thursday. She walked past the reception, her hills that echoed on the marble floor, reaching the hotel entrance.

She pushed the door open and found herself on the sidewalk, crispy spring air blowing though her blonde hair, as she felt happy about having worn her light jeans jacket.

Her taxi was already there, parked on the other side of the road with its darkened windows that reflected the neon lights of the hotel from where she had just got out. Even if the reflection was reversing the letters she could clearly read the hotel’s name in bright yellow lights: _Sunset and Vine Hotel_.

She ran across the road and jumped on the car, hoping to avoid the camera flashes and once she was sat she gave the driver the address of the nightclub where she was heading to meet her friends.

The club wasn’t too far away, but the streets were busy, and the taxi took some time to reach its destination. Other cars passed beside them, other taxis, men on bikes coming back from work and even pedestrian, everyone just wanting to go home after a long day at work. The sun had completely set and now airplanes and helicopter lights were the only things shining in the sky.

When the taxi finally parked in front of the night club entrance it was already past nine o’clock and from the rear window Taylor could see the endless cue that had formed around the building.

The singer payed the woman at the steering wheel and exit the car, ignoring the flashes all around her and the shouts from the people who recognised her.

Keeping her gaze in front of her, Taylor reached the V.I.P. entrance where, without hesitation the body guard let her pass, opening the door behind him.

Once inside Taylor found herself in a wide room, with tall red stuffed walls, which kept out the loud music of the club and where a man was waiting for her to take her jacket and bag and put them in one of the many lockers behind him.

The singer thanked the bearded stranger and walked through the red doors in front of her, entering the night club.

There was a suffused blue lighting alternating with blots of various colours that split the moment of darkness in rhythm with the loud music that was already making her insides shake.

The dance floor was in the middle of the warehouse, in front of a five meters long counter where bartenders were handing out all types of colourful alcohols.  On the other side of the counter the stools had already been occupied by partiers and the crowd to get a drink seemed to get bigger and bigger. Even around the dance floor the small round tables had already been infested by people, but luckily that wasn’t were Taylor was headed.

The girl instead turned left and started climbing the metal stairs that led to the higher floor, where the private cubicles were. It was in one of those that her friends were waiting for her.

As she reached the top of the stairs the singer walked along the private rooms, checking for the number that Selena had texted her on the wooden doors, as her heels clicked on the parquet, which kept vibrating for the loud music coming from the floor below.

Walking a few more meters she found door number 13th and even before opening it she could hear the laugh and the shouts from the other girls already inside.

Smiling she entered, immediately recognising the five women already set around the little black table covered in empty bottles and half drunk glasses of strange alcohols. The music was less loud in the little room, kept outside by the thick black walls and there was also a better lighting, which made her friends features stand out.

“Tay!” exclaimed the girl who had been sat neared the door before standing up to great her.

“Gomez.” said Taylor while the other woman engulfed her in a tight hug and Chanel perfume invaded her nostrils.

The blonde girl was able to free herself and sit at the table, quickly greeting the other women, who were all singer or models, who she had already met for work during concerts or runway shows.

“We have already ordered for you.” said the girl sitting at her side pushing a drink towards her.

“Whiskey on ice, your favourite.”  added the darken skinned woman before taking a sip from her own light blue cocktail.

Taylor took the drink that had been hand out to her and, brining it to her lips, she swallowed it all in one sip. The other girls shouted and cheer to her as she put down the empty glass, immediately asking the woman across from her for more.

“Someone wants to het wasted tonight.” joked Cara on her left, her long blonde hair covering her naked shoulder as she poured a shot of vodka for herself and for the attractive girl under her arm.

“You know that this is the only way for me to go on a dance floor.” laughed Taylor as she prepared herself a new drink.

Selena on her right looked at her hesitantly, but she knew that with the publishing of her new CD her friend needed a bit of relief and to lose control, she could basically feel Taylor’s stress from there.

“To Reputation!” cheered the woman instead lifting her cocktail towards Taylor.

“To Reputation!” replied the other women in unison, lifting their drink towards the blonde girl.

“To Reputation.” said a softer voice behind Taylor’s shoulders.

The moment the words reached Taylor’s ears the woman froze, her nose immediately catching on the faint scent of vanilla coming from behind her. Her body felt like it wasn’t her anymore, her heart beat out of control in her chest as shivers ran across her spine pooling in her belly, like when on a plane you feel an air gap. Her skin was stinging with the need to be touched.

The other girls were greeting the woman at the door as just a few minutes ago they did with her, all of this while Taylor couldn’t even move her bright blue eyes from the half empty glass in her hands, staring at the lonely cube of ice floating in the alcohol. She was holing on it so tightly that she was afraid the glass would have broken cutting her delicate hands.

Taylor brought the cocktail to her lips, drinking the last sip of her third whiskey before turning.

Karlie was wearing a tight black shirt her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and under a pair of dark jeans and combat boots. In her hand she was holding a half drank beer and her hair were longer than the last time Taylor had seen her, they passed the woman’s shoulders and had became of a darker shade of blonde. Her deep green eyes were bright as always and they were glued on Taylor.

“Hi.” whispered the singer, but she was sure that the model had heard her.

“I thought you were in Australia, for the runaway show.” added Taylor as her eyes couldn’t stop passing over the body in front of her, like if by only seeing the model she could satisfy the thirst she had for the other woman.

Taylor’s gaze fell onto the woman’s throat, sliding down her exposed collarbones as her tongue would have wanted to. Then her eyes passed along the model’s shirt buttons, her mind already picturing how it would have felt to opening them one by one.

“I had left something mine here.” replied the woman, underlining with her gaze of what she was talking about before taking a sip of her beer.

“Can I join you?” asked the model, finally looking at someone lese rather than Taylor, even in her half smile still sent shivers down her spine.

“Sure, come here Kloss.” called Cara moving to make space in between herself and Taylor for the other model.

Karlie thanked her and sat at the table, as Taylor took deep breaths to keep her body under control. Having the model so near to her, but not being able to do something about it, was pure torture, like letting yourself drown with an oxygen tank at your side. The singer felt like a moth, and Karlie was the burning light of a fire.

Selena, on her right, seemed the only one noticing the tension and her change of mood and immediately pressed the button to call a waiter for more drinks.

Not even a minute later the boy arrived, pushing a cart loaded with bottles. Taylor nearly tripped him over in her rush to arrive first to the bottle of whiskey. Karlie calmly poured herself a shot of Vodka before passing the bottle to the other girls.

Taylor tried to focus on them, talking and joking with everyone who wasn’t Karlie and avoiding her green gaze.

_You can’t._

_You can’t._

_It doesn’t matter that your relationship it’s a façade,_

_You can’t… you can’t…_

Taylor repeated the mantra in her head, but everything vanished as soon as her eyes met with Karlie’s profile. Her tanned skin was shining in the dim light of the room, her collarbones coming out from the buttons of the shirt that the model had left open, calling for her mouth as a marble cube called for the chisel of a sculptor. And Taylor was burning with the need of modelling her own personal goddess.

“Tay? Taylor?” Selena voice dragged her back to reality.

“We were about to go dance, you’re with us?”  asked the girl squeezing her hand.

“Of course, you can start going downstairs. I’ll finish my drink and catch up with you.” replied the blonde smiling at her friend before adding some ice to her drink.

The other girls messily exited the cubicle, shouting and giggling for all the alcohol in their systems. Obviously, Karlie didn’t move an inch.

“Shouldn’t you be in Melbourne?” bit the singer adding alcohol to her cocktail.

“I was having breakfast yesterday,” started Karlie, looking down at the shot in her hands as in the story she was telling was hidden in the see-through liquor.

“It was a day like the others, I was even staring to not feel as my heart had been torn apart you know? Just a little bit. I had just gotten back from my run, when Gigi came in with a copy of The USA Today. You were in the front page. I saw the pictures.” said the model and Taylor could hear the anger and hurt in her voice.

She knew to what Karlie was referring to. Some paparazzi had taken pictures of her and her “boyfriend” during a hike in California a couple of days before and the phots had been everywhere, all of it orchestrate by their manager of course.

“It doesn’t concern you.” replied Taylor coldly as she drunk from her glass.

She couldn’t even look at Karlie, at how she was hurting her, but she knew that it was the only way.

“I know that we couldn’t have worked.” tired the model passing her hands through her dark blonde hair.

“But you didn’t even try!” gasped the woman and Taylor could feel her voice breaking.

“Have you already forgot what we had?” whispered the model trying to meet the other woman’s eyes.

“We were nothing.” said Taylor finally looking up from her glass.

Her heart was shuttering as she spoke, but the alcohol in her veins give her the strength to go on.

“We were friends, we shared an apartment. That’s it. That all that happened.” clarified the singer before standing up and turning towards the door.

“You have repeated it so many times that you started believing it too, haven’t you?” spat Karlie as her voice followed Taylor to the door.

The singer didn’t turn, she couldn’t. If she had she knew that she wouldn’t have been able to take another step forward. She would have run back to her friend, to her lover, to feel her strong arms around her body.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she pushed the door open and exit the cubicle.

Outside the air seemed lighter and the loud music prevented her from hearing her own thoughts. The girl walked towards the stairs, distancing herself the more that she could from the model. She couldn’t see her again, as soon as her eyes would have met her gorgeous smile she knew her walls would have fall.

Walking down the stairs the singer repeated to herself all the reasons she had to not run back to Karlie, but her mind was foggy with all the alcohol she had drank and all she could think about was how the model soft warm skin felt against her own in her memories. The model taste on her tongue, their sweat mixing together as their body rutted against each other, Karlie’s fingers scratching her inner walls.

Taylor shook her head as she felt wetness starting to pool into her panties.

She would have wanted to be back at her apartment in that moment, her clit was slightly pulsing, and she needed a bit of privacy to get some relief. Instead she pressed together her thighs and walked towards the bar, ordering the strongest drinks she could think of. She just wanted her mind to stop tormenting her with those imagines.

She started with her favourite whiskey, but quickly she found herself having vodka shots with some other girl at the counter. Her body was starting to feel like jelly, her muscle losing their tension when Selena appeared beside her dragging her in the middle of the dance floor.

Nothing existed beside the music, pumping in her ears and in her chest, and the people dancing around her. Every now and then she could feel Selena squeezing her hand or Cara putting her arm around her waist as the others shouted and laughed. The alcohol had struck her completely and everything was slowly becoming a mess of lights and colours behind her now heavy eyelids. She was whispering the words of the song that was playing, or maybe she was screaming them, she wasn’t sure. She could also feel cold drops of alcohol slipping out from her glass around her lips and making their way down her neck and along her collarbones.

Selena approached her from behind her back and Taylor laughing let herself fall back into her chest, but the alcohol made her slip. She was preparing herself to the hit of the hard floor against her back, but it never came, a pair of strong half had blocked her.

A touch was enough for the singer to understand that it wasn’t Selena holding her.

The woman brought her back to her feet and moved her hands to her hips, bringing their bodies one against the other. Taylor shivered feeling the model’s breath against her naked shoulder as Karlie whispered in her ear.

“Would you allow me a dance?” asked her the woman, knowing Taylor’s weak point for gallantry.

It was like the music had stopped, Taylor could hear anything that wasn’t Karlie gentle voice and her little puffs of breath hitting the back of her neck as her strong arms tighten around her midsection.

It was just a dance and the model was standing behind her, she wouldn’t even have to look into her eyes. For a drunken Taylor it didn’t sound like a bed decision.

Karlie was there, with her, holding her and making her feel wanted and loved as anybody else ever could. Her vanilla perfume was invading her lungs mixing with the taste of the alcohol still on her lips.

It was just a dance.

Taylor nodded against Karlie’s neck, the alcohol pulsing through her body and the intoxication clouding her mind with lustful thoughts as the taller woman started grinding into her back.

The model hands moved to her waist, their warmth perceptible even through Taylor’s thin clothes, as it wasn’t even there. The singer melted into her touch as Karlie’s strong hands brought repeatedly her pelvis against hers.

The model was being delicate with her, but Taylor could feel the taller girl breath into her ear and she knew that Karlie was holding back, that she wanted her as much as she was thriving to be taken by her. The taller girl face was rested against her hair, her mouth so near her neck that she could almost no longer ignore the shivers it gave down her back.

Her lips were so near that Taylor could almost feel them against her skin as her legs were becoming weaker and weaker and not only for the alcohol.

The rest of the world only felt as a background, they probably weren’t even moving in synch with the music, and all that Taylor could feel was the other woman hands on her body, her hips against hers as she almost rutted into her and her mouth. so near, but at the same time still to far.

Karlie hands started moving, caressing her lower abdomen possessively and moving even lower as Taylor fought to keep her eyes open and to bit back a moan. Her body was melting into the model hands and if not for her body against her back Taylor was pretty sure she would have already fallen to the ground.

The model hands moved along her body burning like flames and stopping to grope her gently when they passed over her breasts. One of her hands stayed there, pushing against her chest to make their bodies melt into one, while her right hand slid down her hips reaching her naked thighs and passing her hand along their side.

Taylor felt more wetness pooling in her panties as she moaned into Karlie’s shoulder exposed her neck in submission.

The singer was sure that Karlie was about to kiss her pulse point when her mouth stopped against her earlobe.

“Is this want you want?” she whispered as her hand groped one of her breast forcefully.

Taylor nodded erratically, her panties ruined as Karlie voice sent shivers down her whole body.

“You want to feel me all over you, don’t you?” she asked, caressing along the woman’s naked legs.

The older girl nodded again, her forehead pressed into Karlie’s chest.

“I’m not sure that you deserve it.” went on the taller woman biting her lobe.

Taylor almost felt like she was about to cry, nothing mattered anymore, only Karlie and the pulsating need in between her soaked thighs.

“Please, please!” she sobbed her voice broken with need.

“I could help you out, but I’ll have to punish you first babe. You left me all alone in that hotel, I didn’t even know where you went or what I had done to deserve it. You just left me, without any explanation.” whispered the model in her ear and Taylor could feel all of her anger and hurt in her controlling voice.

“Everything, please I want you.” replied the singer, her mind foggy with the pulsating need in between her legs as she rubbed her back against Karlie’s body.

The model moved away, nearly making her fall, but the other girl blocked with her arms and took her hand, walking her out of the dance floor towards the open bar.

There they found the other girls, giggling and cheering as they drunk. Taylor heard the woman holding her hand talk with them, she was too drunk and too intoxicated by Karlie to care about what they said, but she faintly heard the model come up with some excuses and wish them goodnight. The singer let a out a small “bye” towards her friends, before Karlie led her towards the dressing room where they had left their belongings.

Once they passed the stuffed red doors the music softened and finally Taylor was able to start clearing her thoughts. She left Karlie’s hand and went to one of the suited men to collect her jacket and bag. The bouncer nodded and went to pick them up from one of the cabinets.

Karlie waited for rested with her back against the wall, her black shirt now covered with her leather jacket. Her bronze skin shined in the feeble light of the room, calling for Taylor’s mouth as her hair feel on her shoulder like a golden waterfall.

“Ms Kloss, Ms Swift, your bags.” told them a brunette man with a long ponytail.

The girl thanked him and walked towards the entrance, Karlie’s arm immediately finding its way around Taylor hips to keep the shorter woman close to her.

Outside the air felt lighter and the cue of people had disappeared at the entrance replaced by drunk girls and boys swinging towards the taxis. Even the paparazzi had gone home, not even a drunken Taylor Swift shot was worth a whole night on New York streets.

Karlie arm was tight around her and the model directed her towards the nearest taxi with darkened windows. Taylor legs still felt unstable for the alcohol and the wetness in between them, but her thoughts were less blurry as she was able to get on the car on her own, swiftly followed by the taller girl.

Once the model closed the car door she brought her hand on Taylor’s thigh, just above the end of her dress, making the singer bit her lip in excitement as she told the driver the address of her hotel.

He nodded and stared the engine, before Karlie violently closed the porthole separating the front of the car from the backseats, giving them some privacy, as the only lights came from the city and the streets outside.

“Karlie…” the singer didn’t have the time to finish her sentence, that she found herself pressed against the car door, Karlie’s body over her as the model pressed her lips against hers.

The taller woman passed her tongue along the singer’s lower lip, delicately biting it and earning a moan from the other girl, who opened her mouth welcoming the model’s tongue.

Taylor sobbed into the other woman’s mouth as Karlie invaded her mouth with her taste and warmth striking her like a drug.

The younger girl kept kissing her, pining her down as her left hand slid through Taylor’s long blonde hair. Her other hand instead started to roam, reaching the singer’s back and roughly groping it as she brought their pelvis together.

But it didn’t seem enough for Karlie, who was touching her with so much need and hunger that Taylor was almost afraid of her. Almost.

The model grabbed the hem of her skirt, dragging it up the older woman’s thighs and exposing her ruined black panties and her slick pale legs. Karlie detached her lips from hers, looking down at her to see her reaction as she started passing her fingers along the girl’s lacy panties.

“Who do you belong to?” rasped the model, her pupil blown from the lust pumping in the body.

“Yours! Yours.” gasped Taylor as the model fingers scraped across her clit.

The cold air in the taxi hit her in between her thighs where her wetness was shamefully sliding along her legs under Karlie’s gaze.

The model kissed the woman’s exposed neck, before sliding along her body till her face reached her lower belly. The younger girl passed her tongue along the singer’s navel pushing up even more her dress.

Karlie sat back on her knees, a smug on her face as she forced open the other girl’s legs, her mouth already watering.

“Already so wet for me baby girl?” she asked breathing in Taylor’s excited scent as she bend back onto the woman’s body.

“Is it for what you know I’m going to do to you?” she added before kissing just above her panties.

Taylor was shivering for the excitement as the other woman started removing the soaked piece of cloth from her, making it slide along her legs, passing her ankles before throwing it in the pocket of her jacket.

The singer tried to close her legs, trying to escape from the lustful gaze of the woman in front of her, but the model held onto her thighs, opening them up even more, enjoying the view in the dim light coming from the outside.

Once in the hotel room she would have had a better look at the blonde’s succulent flower, opening it up on their king size bed, but for now her hands would have been her eyes.

She started touching her with a single digit, passing it along the woman’s outer lips, already so wet that she could have slid in without any friction.

“You are so ready for me, so wet.” whispered Karlie before bringing her finger to her mouth to have a taste.

Taylor moaned widening her legs as much as she could in the small space of the car, trying to push herself against Karlie’s hand. She needed her inside and against her pulsing clit.

The model kept tracing patterns along her inner thighs, caressing her outer lips and sending jolts of pleasure to her centre. She applied a bit of pressure, making Taylor plead and beg to be fucked as her digit stopped right before her entrance.

Karlie was about to give the girl a bit of what she wanted, when the driver tapped on the panel dividing in two the inside of the taxi, stopping her. The model moved away her hand, making Taylor whine in discomfort because of the missing the pressure.

The younger woman brought her hand to her lips wanting to clean up the wetness that Taylor had spread on it, when her green eyes met with the singer’s baby blue ones making her change her plans. Instead of bringing the fingers inside of her mouth, she offered her hand to Taylor who started sucking on them as her life depended on it.

Taylor felt more wetness sliding down her legs and she felt her own taste sliding down her throat.

“Such a good girl.” smiled Karlie looking down at her, visibly exited as much as the singer before taking her fingers out of the woman’s mouth.

The model put back in place Taylor’s dress and opened the little window separating them from the driver, paying for the ride and leaving him a generous tip.

The girls got out from the car, cold air hitting Taylor’s naked legs as the wind sent shivers down her back. The singer could barely stand, her thighs soaked in wetness pressing one against the other in search of relief. Somehow, she managed to walk across the hotel parking lot, reaching its entrance on her trembling high heels. Karlie’s arm around her waist probably helped, caressing her lower back as she held her tight against her hips.

They walked across the automatic doors, the _Sunset & Vine Hotel_ writing shining above their heads.

“So, you live here now?” asked looking around as the blonde walked towards the receptions to pick up her keys.

Taylor nodded, biting her lip. The pressure in between her legs had become unbearable, she hadn’t had sex in months and the need to be well and truly fucked was overwhelming her.

The model stood beside her as they waited for the apartment key, her hands in her leather jacket’s pockets as Taylor’s panties still appeared from them reminding the woman of what was about to come.

The alcohol had started to wear off, and while she thanked the receptionist and moved towards the elevator, Taylor was perfectly conscious of what she was doing, and she knew that guilt will have come, but she would have dealt with that the day after.

The elevator doors opened in front of them with a light bell sound, Karlie got in first, followed by Taylor who pressed her digit onto the penthouse floor button.

The lifting device started moving towards the top of the building. as the singer moved her weight from one foot to the other, as she looked expectantly at the woman at her side, who instead stared the silver doors in front of her deep in her thoughts.

Taylor wondered about what the model was thinking, if she was angry for how she finished things with her in Japan or if she was jealous of her “boyfriend”, with who Taylor was already planning to break her deal during the next days, or if maybe Karlie was already planning on what to do to her as they reached the bedroom.

But the model seemed to have other plans. As the older girl was starting to relax, waiting for the elevator to stop, she suddenly felt Karlie’s cold hand sliding up along her leg reaching her pulsating centre.

Taylor bit back a moan, understanding the model’s game who was still looking towards the elevator doors with a poker face. Her fingers started moving up and down along the singer’s outer lips, applying pressure every time she passed over the girl’s clit.

Taylor closed her eyes, trying stop the moans building up in her chest as her heart kept pumping adrenaline into her body. She looked towards the display with the floor numbers noticing that they had almost arrived at the last floor.

As the door were about to open she felt Karlie pressing into her, hard enough to penetrate her, but as fast as the hand had appeared it vanished, leaving a stream of wetness behind. Now she was soaked up to her knees.

The two girls got out from the elevator at the same time, there weren’t other doors in the hallway in front of them, so Karlie didn’t even have to wait for Taylor to lead the way. The singer put out the magnetic key sliding it into the door, opening it and entering into the dark living room.

As soon as they closed the door behind them and turned on the light, Taylor’s cats jumped down from the couch and ran into their legs rubbing their back against Karlie’s ankles.

“Meredith, Olivia.” greeted them the model before kneeling down to pet them.

“You two girls keep getting more beautiful.”

“They have always liked you.” said the singer smiling down at the scene.

Karlie gave them a last stroke before standing back on her feet, the cats immediately ran towards the kitchen where their dry food was waiting for them.

“I like them too. I still remember the day you brought Olivia home, she was so small.” remembered the model with a sad smile. She missed it so much, their shared home in New York, their life together… everything.

Suddenly her smile disappeared her eyes turning to stone.

“Bed. Now.” she said looking into Taylor’s baby blue eyes.

The singer nodded and hand out her hand to the model who, once taken it, let the older girl led her through the house, to Taylor’s bedroom.

Once inside, the singer turned on one of the lamps and adjust it so that the light was dim and warm.

Taylor looked down at the king size bed in front of them, its grey duvet perfectly matching with the many pillows, as her heart started beating erratically in expectation. The older woman turned towards Karlie, meeting her deep green eyes.

She only blinked once, before the model jumped at her, roughly pushing her down onto the bed her but hitting against the covers.

Taylor crawled towards the headboard of the bed, pushing on her elbows as she was trying to escape the other woman. She wasn’t afraid of Karlie, the only things in her body were lust and want, but her submissive instincts had took the lead and acting as a prey was only turning on more.

The model was still on her feet, looking down at her as she started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her toned body and her mouth watering abs. After removing her shirt and letting it fall to the floor Karlie passed to her Calvin Klein grey bar, remaining only in her dark jeans.

The younger girl got onto the bed, bending down on all fours as she started moving along Taylor’s body, gently caressing every inch of the singer’s skin with her soft pink lips. As she reached the girl’s pelvis she had to resist the temptation of just diving herself in between the woman thighs and licking up the sweet girl’s nectar. She had only a little taste of it during the taxi ride and her hunger had only increased.

Karlie grabbed the hem of Taylor’s dress roughly taking it off, leaving the girl completely exposed if not for her lacey see through bra.

The woman tossed the singer’s dress onto the floor not caring for it and not even diverting her gaze from the woman under her. She put her strong arms around the woman and forced her to sit, before putting a hand into her hair and press their faces together, angrily kissing her.

Taylor moaned into the kiss, feeling the model’s tongue sliding against hers as with her free hand Karlie freed her from the bra, letting it fall on the bed somewhere around them.

Finished with it, Karlie pushed the older girl back onto the bed, pressing her into the mattress. The model looked hungerly down at her and Taylor tried to cover herself by brining her arms in front of her exposed chest, but Karlie replied with a groan and by pining her arms along her body, preventing her from moving.

“My baby girl so ready for me.” she whispered, her eyes focused on the girl’s erected pink nipples.

Karlie bended down, taking it one inside her mouth as she pinched the other one with her fingers. Taylor sobbed in pleasure, her free hand, the one Karlie wasn’t holding down, going into the model’s hair to press her face into her breasts. Karlie replied with a light bit, causing a shiver all down her back and into her centre.

The model’s nails also traced their patterns into the singer’s chest, leaving bright red trails. Taylor felt herself getting wet at the only thought of how many marks she would have waken up to the day after, of how many traces of her belonging to Karlie she would have had.

The model was marking her hers and the thought made her shiver with desire.

To confirm her point Karlie started sucking and biting her areola, clearly wanting to leave a bruise.

When she finished the model kissed the red mark and moved to her other breast, but this time, when Taylor attempted to push her with the hand she had in the taller girl’s hair, Karlie bit her nipple making her sob in pain, but also wetting with excitement the covers under her.

Once the singer’s breast had been completely covered in marks and bruises Karlie freed her nipple with a pop sound before leaving the bed.

Taylor whined in discomfort, the woman’s absence sending jolt of displeasure all down her spine, but she didn’t have to wait long. Karlie hands came back to her, grabbing her hips and turning her over, leaving her with her back and butt exposed.

The singer dived her head into the pillows.

She was completely soaked and now she was showing it to Karlie. She was making her see how much she needed her, how much she wanted her, her ass lifted towards her in a complete sign of submission and plead to be fucked.

In the meantime, the other girl had left the bed, standing at the bottom of it and admiring the great Taylor Swift on all fours begging to be taken.

“Have kept our toys?” she asked, her voice low and aroused.

Taylor nodded into the pillows, already feeling her inner walls clenching.

“In the wardrobe, behind the shoe rack.” she told the model already shivering with the thought of what was about to come.

The singer couldn’t see the younger girl giving a small nod and moving towards the wardrobe behind her. She opened it immediately noticing the smaller wooden rack containing the singer’s shoes. It was heavy, but the model moved it to the side revealing the red chest hidden behind it. Karlie stretched her arm, reaching it and taking it out from the wardrobe pulling it from one of its handles.

The woman then closed the wardrobe doors and brought the chest at the feet of the bed, where, making sure that Taylor was hearing her clearly, she opened the box. Already feeling her centre tingling with the idea of all the things she could do to the singer with those toys.

Karlie immediately found what she was looking for and, standing up, she walked towards the bed, passing her hand’s palm along Taylor’s tensed back. Once she reached the woman’s neck, Karlie took a hold of her wrists, which the woman had been keeping at the side of her head and brought them together just above it.

Still holding them, the model tied them together with a soft red rope before also tying them to the bed’s headboard, immobilizing her arms above her messy blonde hair.

Taylor tired to wiggle out of the rope, testing the tight knot which, even then, didn’t loosen, stopping her from any movement. The singer moaned in excitement as she brought her legs together trying at the same to get some relief from the building pressure and to cover herself from the other woman, who had gone back to the feet of the bed.

Taylor couldn’t see the other woman, her tied hands pressing her head into the grey pillows, but she could hear her, her slow regular breath as she looked through the red box containing their favourite toys. The singer had already an idea for what the model was looking for, and the only thought send jolt of adrenaline to her centre.

The sound stopped, and Taylor felt the other woman’s presence moved to her side. It almost seemed like the model was about to seat at her side when the singer felt a cold object sliding against her back reaching her lifted ass cheeks.

Taylor immediately tensed, recognising the leather against her burning skin.

“Safe word?” whispered the model into her ear as the tip of the whip ran along Taylor’s legs.

“Red.” gasped the singer as Karlie brushed the thin leather against her outer lips.

“Ten should do.” declared the model.

Her voice was deep and hoarse from the lust and it sent shivers down all Taylor’s body who prepared herself by holding onto the rope that tied her wrists.

She didn’t have the time to take in a deep breath that Karlie struck her right on her ass cheek, making her release a broken scream, more from the surprise than the actual pain.

Sure, it stung, her cheek burned, and the whip had left a red mark on her, but the adrenaline and excitement were worth it. With all the stress and build up tension she had because of her CD release and all the lies she had been telling, it was nice for once to lose all control, even on her own body.

Wetness slid down her legs as Karlie massaged her reddened cheek. making her gasp and moan.

If Karlie’s hand would have moved only a little bit lower.

“Would you like to help me count?” asked innocently Karlie as she gently played with the singer’s clit, sending jolt of pleasure deep down her centre and spreading her wetness as much as she could.

Taylor was so soaked that she would have even taken the whole whip handle with out any problem, Karlie was tempted, but bit her lips instead waiting for the singer’s reply.

“Yes.” muttered the older girl into the pillows.

Karlie hit her again, this time on her right cheeks, leaving a burning red mark. Taylor sobbed an unintelligible “two”, her voice muffed from the covers under her face.

“What did you say? I can’t hear you?” asked the model striking her in the same point.

“Two, two!” shouted the singer, her eyes tearing up for the burning sensation, but enjoying all of it.

“Good girl.” soothed her Karlie as she played with her opening, dipping her digit into the singer’s pussy.

The following strikes were faster, but not strong as the first ones, but they still sent jolts of pain to Taylor’s centre mixing with the pleasure already collecting up there.

The older girl’s body was out of her control, as her muscles tensed up under the hits and her pelvis kept moving backwards in attempted to bring Karlie’s finger deeper inside her. But the model kept retreating her hand too teasing her endlessly.

The whip struck for the seventh time, and Taylor couldn’t even tell on which part of her ass cheek it had landed, everything was burning down there, and all her mind could focus on was the thought of Karlie.

Karlie punishing her for being a bed girl, Karlie looking as her reddened bottom in excitement, her eyes blown for the lust as she passed her fingers through her fold spreading her wetness.

“Seven.” sobbed Taylor

“Eight.” this time the whip laded in between her ass cheeks, nearly reaching her pulsating centre.

“Nine.” even closer.

“Ten!” shouted Taylor as the leather hit her clit sending a jolt all along her body.

The singer didn’t hold back a scream of pleasure as her knees gave out, making her fall into the mattress under her.

Karlie put away the whip, grinning as she cleaned it up from the singer’s wetness, before looking into the box for the next toy she would have used on the other girl.

Taylor laid down on the bed, her wrists still tied together over her head as she took deep breaths trying to relax. Her ass cheeks were still burning, and her wetness was sliding down her legs, straining the mattress and making her feel more exposed than she had ever been.

Karlie reappeared behind her after a minute, kissing along her shoulders and spine as she caressed the singer’s abdomen and groped her breasts possessively.

She was moaning into the delicate treatment when the model moved back and squeezed a cold gel onto her reddened ass cheeks. It was a pleasant sensation, but Taylor knew what Karlie was using on her, and giving her some relief wasn’t her only aim.

Soon she felt Karlie’s hands spreading wide her ass cheeks, making the lube slid down in between them, it coldness causing her shiver. The model then gave all her attention to the tight ring of muscles in between her cheeks, circling around it with her lube covered finger.

Taylor felt her muscles tense as Karlie start putting pressure on her finger, slowly penetrating her. The singer tried to relax, it had been months since the last time someone, Karlie, had took that part of her, and even spreading her legs as much as she could didn’t seem to make too much difference.

But thanks to the generous amount of lube her lover had used soon the older girl felt the model’s finger starting to make its way inside of her. The stretch was a bit painful, but Karlie was being gentle and slow so the pleasure easily overtaking it.

Taylor bit into one of the pillows in front of her, moaning as she felt Karlie’s knuckle pressing into her.

The model only had a finger into her and she already felt full.

Her body was shaking, and her excitement was increasing the natural lube at disposition of the model who now, completely naked as well, sat on her ankles in between Taylor’s legs, looking at her finger disappearing into the singer.

She was soaked as well, the idea of being the only one who had ever took Taylor like that made her growl in possessiveness as her free hand slid down to massage her own clit. The rhythm of her finger around her bud replicate the one of her hand inside the singer, as she gently kept getting in and out of her making the penetration easier an easier each time.

The model’s pelvis was also moving against her own hand, giving it more strength and making Taylor sob of pleasure at every thrust, especially when the model pushed a second finger inside of her.

Taylor’s inner muscles were squeezing her fingers almost painfully as the older girl kept moaning and sobbing while pushing her ass towards the model’s hand, trying to bring her deeper inside.

“You like so much being fucked that you don’t even control your body slut?” asked Karlie as she bended above the other girl’s body pressing her into the mattress, her breasts scraping against the singer’s warm skin.

Taylor nodded into the pillows, keep pushing her body against Karlie’s stopping only when the model thrust a third finger in her hole: the singer sobbed, she felt so full, almost to much and all of this while instead her pussy’s inner walls kept tensing against emptiness, which kept her from having an orgasm.

Karlie kissed the back of her neck, biting into it and leaving more red marks on the older girl skin. Her pelvis kept moving against Taylor’s, keeping up with her rhythm as she pressed her own clit against the singer’s back giving herself some relief.

Taylor was starting to adjust to the stretch of her hole when Karlie’s withdraw her fingers and lift herself up from her body, leaving the shorter girl with a deep sensation of emptiness as she went to pick up something from the box at the feet of the bed.

Taylor didn’t have the time to complain that the model was back, pressing something hard and cold against her still lubricated used hole.

The singer moaned as Karlie start pressing the object into her, her instinct shouting to her to tense up and close her legs, but her lust and want was shouting stronger as the girl pushed onto her knees to raise her ass towards her lover.

Karlie bit her lip, looking down at the butt plug as its tip started to disappear into the other woman, who kept moaning and wiggling at the new sensation.

Taylor tried to keep breathing through gritted teeth as she bit into a pillow trying to not scream as she last part of the plug entered her, starching wider than she thought she was able too.

Karlie looked down at her in satisfaction and pride as she gently caressed her ass cheeks listening to her unclear mumbling. Lust was slowly taking the best of her brain and the model didn’t know for how long she could keep toying with Taylor with out giving her the orgasm she needed.

After giving the singer a moment to adjust, Karlie grabbed her long blonde her dragging her on her knees after freeing her hands from the rope. The model pushed their bodies together making the singer moan and hinting to the her to get down from the bed.

Taylor obeyed, dragging her limbs over the mattress and sliding down from it almost unconsciously.

Once on the floor the singer didn’t even try to stand up, her body to sore, staying instead on all four, her legs pressed together to keep the silicone toy inside of her asshole.

“On your knees.” ordered Karlie standing in front of her.

Taylor assumed the position, sobbing in pleasure when, by sitting on her own calves, the plug got pushed even deeper into her.

Karlie grabbed again the singer gold hair, thrusting the girl’s head in between her thigs. With out even asking Taylor immediately started kissing and licking her, sucking on her clit as she did with the model fingers during the taxi ride.

Her tongue passed along the taller woman’s folds, penetrating her every time it passed over her entrance and circling her clit every time she encountered it, taking it into her mouth as the model had done with her nipples before.

Karlie had her eyes closed, feeling her muscles relax as her body got invaded by deep pleasure and by the sensation of power that having Taylor on her knees gave her.

“Like that, keeping going.” she whispered before opening her eyes to look down at the woman in between her legs.

Taylor’s head kept bopping, moving up and down to keep her rhythm as her hand caressed the other woman’s abdomen scratching her toned abs with her nails. As soon as the singer felt the model eyes on her she opened her baby blue ones, looking up at her as her mouth kept working.

“You like it, don’t you? Licking me all up and taking it down your throat.” she growled as she pressed the singer’s head against her body, feeling her tongue trying to reach the deepest part of her.

“You like showing me how much of a good girl you are as you take your toy up your ass?” she asked noticing how the older girl kept pushing her body towards the floor, pleasuring herself.

Taylor nodded into her, without even removing her tongue from inside her folds, hitting the model’s clit with hr nose.

Karlie wetness was filling her mouth and sliding down her chin and throat, but Taylor couldn’t have enough of it, keeping up with her tongue and swallowing everything that the model gave her, as her bitter sweet taste kept pouring down her mouth.

The model realized that her body was starting to build up an orgasm, and for how much she would have loved to cum into the other girl’s mouth, she grabbed the singer’s hair to stop her head’s movements.

Karlie reached down for the older girl’s hand on her abdomen, brining her onto her feet and putting her arms around her to help her hold up onto her shaky legs. The singer threw her arms around her neck, bringing their bodies together as their lips met in a kiss, a kiss that tasted like Karlie when the shorter girl passed her tongue along the model’s lips.

The taller girl replied to the kiss moaning into her own taste and feeling how Taylor was covered in it from her nose to her chin.

“You’ve been a really good girl.” complimented her the model as she brought her hands onto the girl’s ass, groping it.

“I really liked it.” whispered the singer as she kissed her neck.

“Have I been a good girl, daddy?” she joked emphasising the last word as she passed her tongue along the model’s collarbone.

Karlie felt her smiling into her and moved her hand to the plug in between the singer’s ass cheeks drawing it out of her.

Taylor sobbed in pain as her muscles fight to keep the toy inside of her.

“Why do you hurt me? I thought I have a been a good girl.” she asked with a pout as she bit into Karlie’s shoulder.

“You have been really good.” whispered the model as she passed her hand along the girl’s spine as she took out the tip of the anal plug, letting it fall onto the ground.

Taylor gasped in surprise as Karlie lifted bridal style in her arms, walking towards the bed as she held her close to her chest.

“I haven’t finished with you yet.” she said putting her down onto the mattress and kissing her forehead.

Karlie smiled down at her, before walking back to the box leaving her in a peaceful bliss, as she waited for her rewards. The punishment had finished.

The model was back in between her legs just a moment later, and Taylor immediately felt her inner walls grasping as her eyes laid onto the dildo Karlie had in her hands.

The strapless dildo had two sides, a shorter bigger one and a nine inches length, which Taylor couldn’t wait to feel inside of herself.

Karlie slid her hand in between her own thigs, touching herself to create more lube for the shorter part of the toy she had to put inside. It didn’t take long, and with a moan the girl pushed the dildo inside of herself, sobbing for the fulness of it as she sat back on her ankles, thrusting it deeper.

Taylor widened her legs as much as she could, exposing her reddened pussy as she tried to move her pelvis towards Karlie’s lifted shaft. The model instead kept just looking down at her, her hand moving up and down along her fake cock as the singer kept shivering under her.

“Please, fuck me, please…” pleaded her Taylor.

Karlie moved closer to her, resting the tip of the dildo against the singer’s entrance, feeling wetness sliding down her thighs as she watched Taylor’s flower opening to her.

“Yes, please. I need you, I need you insi…” her voice broke into a moan as the model thrusted into her, nearly half of the dildo disappearing into her.

“Oh god. God, Karlie.” ranted Taylor as the woman kept pushing into her, also pleasing her self as even her part on the strap on pressed against her inner walls.

Only when the whole length had disappeared into the singer, Karlie stopped her pelvis, giving the girl time to adjust.

Taylor felt split in two, the model was trying to sooth her with gentle kissed along her neck, but it was hard to divert her attention from the massive dildo inside of her, its tip resting against her cervix giving her a whole new kind of shivers.

Slowly she started adjusting to it as the pain faded and, after throwing her arms around the model’s neck, she gently moved her pelvis, signalling that she was ready.

Karlie didn’t make her wait, withdrawing the length of a few inches before slamming it back into her. The model repeated the motion, her rhythm becoming faster and faster as her ear kept being filled with Taylor’s erratic breaths and prayers.

“Yeah, like that, please don’t stop!” begged the singer as her nails ran down along Karlie’s spine while the model kept thrusting into her. The younger girl was now nearly taking out all of the shaft when she moved back her pelvis and her lips were moving across Taylor’s neck and chest, kissing and biting her wringing out moans from the woman beneath her.

“Mine.” whispered Karlie into her ear.

“You are mine.” she added, pushing harder into her, her tip repeatedly hitting the other girl’s cervix.

Taylor nodded into her shoulder, holding onto her with all her strength as she threw her legs around the other girl hips brining her as close as she could.

“Fuck, yes. I’m yours. I’m all yours.” was able to mumble the singer before exposing her neck to the other woman.

“More…” she whispered. She knew Karlie was going to break her, but all she wanted was to be fucked so bad to not even being able to walk the following day.

“You want to be fucked uh?” asked her the model, her voice raspy for the effort.

“You want to be fucked as the slut you are?” she added, feeling herself dripping in using that term.

“Yes! I’m your slut, fuck me like the slut I am.” cried the singer before Karlie got out from her and grabbed her long pale legs and rested them against her shoulders so that she could penetrate the older deeper.  

Karlie impaled her on her shaft.

“God, yes! I’m your slut!” she screamed as she submitted to Karlie’s thrusts.

The model could feel her orgasm building up, looking down at the great Taylor Swift being ruthlessly fucked by her cock.

Karlie withdraw from her and swiftly she rolled the girl other, pushing into her from behind, hitting with her tip the most sensitive parts of the singer’s inner walls.

Taylor moaned loudly, begging and pleading her with unclear sentences.

The singer was the first one to cum, her inner walls squeezing around the dildo inside of her as she screamed into one of the pillows in which Karlie had been pressing her face, a hand wrapped around the back of her neck. The model cum just a few seconds later, biting into the singer’s shoulder with a groan as her hips moved erratically into her triggering Taylor into an other orgasm.

As they finished Karlie’s arms gave out, making her fall onto the other woman’s back as sleepiness already started taking other them, making their eyelids heavier. Taylor was still out of breath and only half conscious after her second orgasm.

Karlie slid the dildo out of herself and out of her lover, pushing it down from the bed tiredly before lifting the covers over their bodies. Then she put her arm around the singer’s shoulders brining her head against her chest to use it as a pillow.

Stretching out she turned off the light and got ready to sleep.

She was about to drift off when she felt Taylor sliding toward her ear.

“I’ve always been yours.”

 

                                                                                           #

 

Taylor woke up, the light of dawn entering her window wall and hitting her sleepy eyes. Her body was a wreak, she couldn’t name a muscle in it that wasn’t hurting a she could also feel the dozen on bruises that were about to appear on her skin.

Her manager wasn’t going to be happy, Tree was never happy when Taylor spent time with Karlie.

_Karlie._

Taylor opened her eyes, jerking up and causing herself a jolt of pain through all her muscles, but ignoring it to look around.

The room was in perfect order, the chest at the feet of the bed had vanished and so the many toys she and Karlie had displaced around the previous evening. Even her clothes had been folded and rested on the chair near the window.

The other part of her bed was unmade, but even if it still smelled of Karlie’s perfume, the model was gone.

In the room there was only her and Olivia sleeping on her feet.

Taylor felt her eyes starting to tear up, the pain in her chest stronger then the one in her pelvis and legs when she noticed a piece of paper waiting for her on her night stand.

The singer threw herself at it, waking up her cat and quickly opening it up.

 

_I had a meeting, so sorry to have left you so early._

_Dump him. My plane leaves at 13.30 for Shanghai, I’ll wait for you at boarding desk._

_K._

Taylor stood up, walking at the best that she could towards her wardrobe, where, after putting on a fresh lacey pair on panties, she started to take out her clothes. She piled them onto her bed wondering which ones would have been better for the Asian weather and swiftly threw them into a bag before taking out her phone to call a taxi.

She couldn’t wait to start her holiday.

 


End file.
